El nuevo mozo
by CFRio Rio
Summary: Los grandes hombres lo son desde pequeños. Un historia para George sobre sus orìgenes y su llegada a la familia Andrew presentada en el Deliro Challenge 2009.


El nuevo mozo.

La flamante señora Leegan se paseaba furiosa por el salón de la mansión Andrew en Lakewood. Su reciente boda habría sido el acontecimiento del año en Chicago, de no ser por la repentina llegada de un segundo heredero en la familia principal.

Sus tacones resonaban en la baldosa, como queriendo acallar el bullicio que reinaba fuera, pues en los amplios jardines un gran número de invitados celebraran la cacería anual. Un evento que reunía a todos los Andrew y donde se comentaban los pormenores de sus vidas.

Este año, sólo había un tema: el pequeño gran milagro rubio de enormes ojos azules que manoteaba feliz, emitiendo sonoros balbuceos, en su cochecito de bebé. No menos felices se sentían sus padres y su hermana.

William y Priscila se habían resignado ya a que Rose Marie, hermosa y no menos inteligente jovencita, fuera su única heredera cuando recibieron la tan inesperada noticia. Y a pesar de los múltiples riesgos que asecharon a la madre durante la espera, en este día de otoño, William Andrew no podía estar más orgulloso.

Cálmate Sarah – pedía el joven señor Leegan.

Si bien su matrimonio fue producto de un arreglo, no por ello estimaba poco a su esposa, criada en medio de tan excelente familia. Eso sin contar el capital que le había venido de maravilla al suyo. Pero, como mujer acostumbrada a los mimos y al cumplimiento instantáneo de sus caprichos no toleraba no ser el centro de atención.

¿Calmarme? Te dije debías aumentar el presupuesto. Debí llevar un diseño original en el vestido y…

Querida, disfruta la fiesta… Son tu familia…

¡Llevo dos horas aquí y te aseguro que nadie ha preguntado por mí!

Vamos por una copa… - la invitó.

¡Déjame en paz! – gritó totalmente exasperada.

¡Bien! ¡Como tú quieras! – Replicó furioso el señor Leegan y se retiró dispuesto a conseguir otra bebida.

Finalmente Sarah decidió salir. Los asistentes se habían dispersado en pequeños grupos, nadie parecía haber notado su ausencia, ni siquiera Madame Elory, ni su esposo parecía extrañarla pues charlaba amenamente.

Caminó decidida a hacerle una escena por semejante desconsideración, pero en su camino se topó con el cochecito en medio del prado. Volteó a ambos lados, nadie parecía estarlo vigilando así que, sin pensarlo siquiera, de la manera más perversa le quitó el freno y lo empujó.

¡Todo es su culpa! – pensó.

No había pendientes pronunciadas, sin embargo, el cochecito adquirió velocidad dirigiéndose peligrosamente a los jóvenes árboles que bordeaban el lago. Fue sólo un fatídico segundo de descuido. Un agudo grito de horror de Rose Marie y su madre se dejó escuchar simultáneamente.

¡El bebé! – por un largo instante el mundo pareció paralizarse.

Para entonces, el señor Andrew ya había salido disparado en pos de su hijo, mas estaba demasiado lejos y cada vez las ruedas adquirían mayor velocidad.

Tengo que alcanzarlo – se decía una y otra vez, sólo para combatir la impotencia de saber perfectamente que no lo lograría.

De pronto, una figura apareció algunos metros más adelante, se dejaron escuchar exclamaciones de asombro y entonces William Andrew reconoció al jovencito que corría delante.

Quien, tal y como hiciera años atrás en las plazas y jardines de París, estaba acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido entre las multitudes. También podía leer los labios, predecir intenciones con sólo observar las actitudes de las personas y había visto claramente el rápido movimiento de la señora Leegan que nadie más había advertido.

Y por eso había corrido antes que el padre de la criatura, en diagonal, para acortar el camino y había aparecido unos metros delante de este, con mayor oportunidad de alcanzar el pequeño coche.

¡Arrêtez, arrêtez ! – susurró el jovencito mientras corría a toda velocidad, como si detrás suyo viniera _La __Police _y apretó el paso.

Casi lo alcanzaba, pero una roca hizo al coche dar un tumbo y el pequeño pasajero salió expelido. El chico no se inmutó, se dejó caer de rodillas, barriéndose sobre el camino y extendiendo los brazos para atrapar en el aire al bebé que lloraba aterrorizado mientras su vehículo chocaba contra un árbol para desviarse y caer finalmente en el lago.

Apretó al pequeño bulto, con el corazón enloquecido y sin aliento. Mucho más satisfecho que cuando atrapaba en el aire las frutas robadas por sus cómplices en los mercados de los barrios bajos parisienses, para mitigar el hambre.

Cuando su nombre no era George sino M_ain á soie_1, por su inigualable habilidad para sustraer monederos, relojes, pañuelos o cualquier cosa de valor que los transeúntes llevaran en los bolsillos. Cuando llevaba aquella vida de la que nunca habría salido de no haberse topado un día con un caballero americano.

La señora Priscila llegó hasta el joven y literalmente le arrebató a su bebé para estrecharlo con fuerza contra su pecho. La multitud corrió en pos de ellos, sólo para corroborar que el pequeño estaba ileso.

¿Estás bien? – Sólo Rose Marie reparó en el temerario rescatista.

Creo que si – contestó en un raro acento.

Estás sangrando – dijo la chica con un gesto de profunda pena.

¿De dónde? – preguntó alarmado.

De todos lados – se compadeció la muchacha al verle las rodillas laceradas.

Lo ayudó a pararse y caminó lentamente a su lado para volver a la casa donde podrían atenderlo.

¿Quién es? – murmuraban a su paso…

El nuevo mozo, dicen – respondió alguna mujer tras su abanico.

¿Estaban invitados los empleados? – se escandalizó alguien.

William le da alojamiento, parece que hace tiempo llegó con él de Francia.

¿Será algún "pariente lejano"? – indagó otra con evidente mala intención.

¿Crees que Priscila lo hubiera aceptado bajo su techo?

Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermanito, George – le dijo la chica para distraerlo de los murmullos – eres muy hábil – y rozó apenas con los labios su mejilla.

Sólo fue suerte, señorita – se alzó de hombros sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

Al pasar por el salón, el jovencito clavó sus ojos negros en los de la señora Leegan como en una muda advertencia, quien quiso hacerse la ofendida por el atrevimiento, pero finalmente bajó la vista intimidada.

Un poco más tarde el patriarca Andrew se presentaba en su pequeña, pero pulcra habitación para agradecerle efusivamente mientras le estrechaba la mano con mucha solemnidad y al mismo tiempo con mucha calidez. Y quiso confiarle lo que había visto, mas el Señor Andrew lo instó a descansar.

Desde día, George entendió que en lo sucesivo debía vigilar muy de cerca a Sarah Leegan. Y el Señor William Andrew, por su parte, supo que ese jovencito a quien sacó por caridad de los barrios parisienses le sería mucho más útil de lo que había imaginado y tuvo la certeza que podía confiar en él para proyectos futuros más grandes, mucho más grandes. Aún cuando de momento sólo fuera el nuevo mozo del banco.

FIN.

1 Mano de seda.


End file.
